criminal_case_official_fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Burning in a Hell
Burning in a Hell is a case featured in Louisgustavo's version of Criminal Case, appearing as the fourth case of the game. It is also the fourth case to take place in Pangkal Beach. Plot Previously, Chief Watson had introduced his daughter Dinah to the player and they had received a call from James Douglas. James asked them to go to the Rock Island. Before they could speak with him, Mariah Thompson had been murdered. There, they found James and threated him as a suspect. He said he knew a lot of information about the Blade. After waiting for hours, Sanjay had already autopsied Mariah's body. He informed the team that Mariah was burned post-mortem. He revealed that the murder weapon was none other than a poisoned cookie. It meant that the killer had to know about traditional medicine to make the poison and kill the victim. After that, the victim's sister told the team that she saw the victim fought with someone at the deep sea. The team immediately went there to find more clues. Soon, the cops got enough evidence to arrest Lily Dalton for Mariah's murder. After denying involvment, she admitted that she killed Mariah. Mariah was a travel guide for her. But, one day, Lily offered a cookie to Mariah but she rejected. Finally, Lily accepted Lily's offer. Then, Lily said she did not know the cookie was poisoned. To showing her innocent, she hid Mariah's body to Rock Island and burned her. In the court, Judge Syarifuddin sentenced him 35 years in jail. Post-indictment, Chief Watson wanted Sonny and the player to search more evidence about the cookie. They went to talk with Lily and she said that the Blade ordered her to kill the victim. Then, the cops went to Rock Island where they found a cookie. Randy discovered that Lily had not made it and it had been made by Francis Damascus. When they talked to him, he immediately took Sonny's hostage and ran away. Meanwhile, Gabriel and the player went to check up the victim's sister once again. She said that she could not find Mariah's baptism necklace. They went to the villa where they found it and gave back to her. Later, Min-jong asked Boris to track down Sonny's location. He said that Sonny was in the abandoned house, the previous crime scene the player investigated before. Chief Watson ordered Dinah and the player to go there hurriedly. Stats Victim * Mariah Thompson '(was poisoned and burned post-mortem) Murder Weapon *'Poisoned Cookie Killer *'Lily Dalton' Suspects Suspect's Profile * The suspect knows about traditional medicine. * The suspect plays chess. * The suspect scuba dives. Suspect's Profile * The suspect knows about traditional medicine. * The suspect scuba dives. Suspect's Appearance * The suspect makes up. Suspect's Profile * The suspect knows about traditional medicine. * The suspect plays chess. * The suspect scuba dives. Suspect's Appearance * The suspect makes up. Suspect's Profile * The suspect knows about traditional medicine. * The suspect plays chess. * The suspect scuba dives. Suspect's Profile * The suspect knows about traditional medicine. * The suspect plays chess. * The suspect scuba dives. Quasi Suspect(s) Killer's Profile * The killer knows about traditional medicine. * The killer plays chess. * The killer scuba dives. * The killer makes up * The killer is a female Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 * Investigate Docks. (Clues: Victim's Body, Chessboard, Photo) * Examine Photo. (Result: James's photo) * Ask James Douglas about his picture. (New Crime Scene: Villa) * Investigate Villa. (Clues: Bottle Drink, Notes, * Examine Bottle Drink. (New Suspect: Leah Thompson) * Examine Notes. (Result: "344-262-397") * Analyze "344-262-397" (Result: Lily's phone number; New Suspect: Lily Dalton) * Question Lily about her phone number. * Ask Leah Thompson about her bottle drink. * Examine Chessboard. (Result: Blood) * Analyze Blood. (03.00.00; Attribute: The killer plays chess) * Autopsy Victim's Body. (18.00.00; Attribute: The killer knows about traditional medicine) * Go to Chapter 2. (1 star) Chapter 2 * Investigate Deep Sea. (Clues: Locked Camera, Plan, and Box) * Examine Locked Camera (Result: Camera) * Analyze Camera. (15.00.00; Attribute: The killer scuba dives) * Examine Plan. (New Suspect: Bradley Simpson) * Ask Bradley Simpson about his plan. * Examine Box. (Result: Burger Box; New Suspect: Richard Monroe) * Question Richard Monroe if he knew Mariah. * Investigate Garden. (Prerequisite: All tasks must be done first; Clues: Photo Album, Gun) * Examine Photo Album. (Result: Photograph) * Talk to Leah Thompson about the photograph with her sister. * Examine Gun. (Result: Serial Number) * Analyze Serial Number. (Result: James's gun) * Ask James Douglas about his gun. * Go to Chapter 3 (1 star) Chapter 3 * Interrogate the victim’s sister. (New Crime Scene: Shell) * Investigate Shell. (Clues: Plastic Bag, Receipt, Wallet) * Examine Plastic Bag. (Result: Boat Ticket) * Analyze Boat Ticket. (12.00.00) * Ask Lily Dalton about the ticket. * Examine Receipt. (Result: Richard's signature) * Talk to Richard about it. * Examine Wallet. (Result: Paper Note) * Examine Paper Note. (Result: "Mr. Simpson) * Question Bradley Simpson about that. * Investigate Docks. (Prerequisite: All tasks must be done first; Clues: Lunchbox, Life Buoy) * Examine Lunchbox. (Result: Food Sample) * Analyze Food Sample. (09.00.00; The killer makes up) * Examine Life Buoy. (Result: Buoy Letter) * Analyze Buoy Letter. (15.00.00; Attribute: The killer is a female) * Take care of the killer now! * Go to Pangkal in Trouble (4/5) (no stars) Pangkal in Trouble (4/5) * Interrogate Lily Dalton. * Investigate Docks. (Clues: Cookie) * Examine Cookie. (Result: DNA) * Analyze DNA. (09.00.00) * Ask Francis about the cookie. * Check up Leah Thompson. * Investigate Villa. (Clues: Broken Necklace) * Examine Broken Necklace. (Result: Mariah's baptism necklace) * Give back Mariah's necklace to her sister. * Move on to the next case (1 star) Trivia * This is one of the cases in which the killer has to be interrogated once again during the Additional Investigation. * This is one of the cases in which Sonny and Dinah interact with each other. Navigation Category:Cases in Heroldia City Category:Pangkal Beach Category:All Fanmade Cases